02252015MaenamMiloko
11:40 AC: Maenam casually (or as casual as a walking eyesore can possibly be) approaches Miloko in the hallway with a warm smile. "Heeeeeeyyyyyy Milly!" she says with a slightly overenthusiastic wave. 11:41 TT: "umm, h-hello?" 11:46 AC: Maenam approaches her with a wide grin, "Like, how're you doing since we got back from that flashy money place?" 11:48 TT: "I'm a-alright? M-Merrow got s-shot p-pretty b-badly t-though, so I'm w-worried a-about him?" 11:49 AC: Her face grows a little pale, "M..Merry got hurt?" 11:51 TT: "y-yeah, we w-were t-trying to h-help M-Merrow w-with A-Acenia's p-primer and he got s-shot?" 11:53 TT: "his arm was p-pretty b-badly m-messed up, I was a-actually g-going to go c-check on him, m-make s-sure it h-hasn't g-gotten i-infected?" 11:56 AC: She takes a deep breath, "um.. that's like, prolly a good idea. Um..." She steadies herself, "I mean as long as he didn't get himself krilled... Are you like, okray? You didn't get shot or anyfin right?" 11:57 TT: "no, not l-like I'd be w-worth the b-bullet?" 11:59 AC: Maenam frowns, "Nooooooo, no like you're totally.. okray whale I'm like, totes not gonna say I'd shoot your anyfin because that would be like, kinda stupid." 11:59 AC: "But like, you're suuuuupes worth it!" 12:01 TT: "umm, t-thanks?" Miloko is unsure how to feel about this 12:03 AC: Maenam blinks a few times, "Er... sorry that gill came out trouts wrong..." 12:03 AC: "I mean still" 12:03 AC: "and totes." 12:04 TT: "d-don't w-worry a-about the f-fish puns? I've g-gotten u-used to t-them a-after b-being f-friends w-with M-Merrow for so l-long?" 12:08 AC: She sighs, "yeah.. I like, guess its genetic or somefin." She shrugs, "Anywaves, so um... oh! So like, how is your purpleydude doing? I like, tooootes meant to catch up on how you two were trawling along!" 12:11 TT: "oh, umm, e-everything is f-fine b-between us? n-nothing w-wrong at all?" her face begins to take on a chocolate tone 12:18 AC: She smiles obliviously, "Oh cool! Like, for a minute there I was worried. His daddude toooootes had this tendency to like, ghostfish out on us for a little bit." 12:18 AC: "But if he's fin, than its tooootes cool!" 12:19 TT: "g-ghost w-what?" 12:22 AC: She blinks, "Oh um... I just mean like, he kind of up and left a few times. I think he was like, concherned about his purpleyblood getting the better of him." 12:23 TT: "oh, D-Darmok has a t-tendancy to d-disappear e-every o-once in a w-while as w-well? he m-makes up for it w-when he's a-around t-though?" 12:25 AC: She smirks, "oh hooooo, like, does he now?" she grins with a playful elbow to her arm. 12:28 TT: Miloko just goes full brown and she buries her face in her hands 12:31 AC: Maenam giggles and gives her a pat on the shoulder, "Naaahhh don't be embarassed Milly, its tooootes fin! You two make like, a suuuupes adorbs couple and everyfin!" 12:35 TT: "t-thanks? it's j-just a bit a-awkward w-when y-your m-mother b-begins a-asking a-about y-your sex l-life?" 12:36 AC: She blinks a bit and rubs her cheek sheepishly, "er... oh yeah I uh... guess it sort of is huh... 12:36 AC: "Sorry like, I'm still kinda totes new to this mothership thing." 12:40 TT: "I can t-tell? but it's not a big d-deal, I k-know t-tyrianbloods d-don't r-really h-have m-much in the way of f-familial r-relationships?" 12:40 TT: "I had to t-teach M-Merrow how to a-actually hug p-people and not be all a-awkward a-about it?" 12:41 AC: She smiles and giggles a little, "Thats actually supes adorbs Milly!" 12:50 AC: "Oh oh, hey before I forget because that totes happens a lot with me..." 12:50 TT: "y-yeah?" 12:51 AC: "I like, wanted to know what your opinion on hoodies was!" 12:52 TT: "l-like w-wearing t-them myself? or my o-opinion on t-them as an a-article of c-clothing?" 12:53 AC: "uuuuummm both? Or either?" she shrugs, "I guess just, like, do you like them?" 12:55 TT: "I n-never r-really w-wore t-them t-that o-often, s-since w-whenever we w-went out we had to d-dress up for the p-paparazzi? and it was n-never r-really c-cold e-enough to n-need t-them i-indoors?" 12:58 AC: She digs around in her purse for a moment before producing a pair of hoodies. Brown with pink hearts embroidered in a pattern. Both of their inside arms are stitched together. "I tooootes have a present for you then!" 12:59 TT: Miloko stares at the tandem hoodie, completely befuddled 01:00 AC: "Yooooour first hoodie!" She gasps, "your first TANDEM hoodie!" She gasps again "your first... NIADIS ORIGINAL!" 01:01 AC: "You should tooooootes try it on with Darmy when you like, get a chance!" 01:01 AC: She is beaming so hard right now, its almost scary. 01:01 TT: "a-alright? I g-guess he has f-finally s-started w-wearing s-shirts?" 01:03 AC: She giggles a bit, "el oh el. If he like, doesn't wanna I can totes just cut the other one off. No biggie." 01:04 AC: "I guess I just uh... like, wanted to give you somefin as a mom." 01:04 TT: Miloko begins hugging Maenam, "t-thank you?" 01:06 AC: Maenam returns the hug, "Dawwww, like, you're shellcome Milly!" 01:09 AC: "You know, like... no matter water happens in the game and junk, I'm supes proud of you and your bro, right?" 01:09 TT: "y-yeah?" 01:09 TT: "oh c-crap, I n-need to go c-ceck on M-Merrow?" 01:09 TT: *check 01:10 AC: She nods, "Like, shake a tailfin on it then okray? I'm like, going to need to finish up somefin for him." 01:12 TT: "a-alright, see you l-later?" 01:12 AC: "Laaaater Milly!"